


Sarah and Sunny's Late night fun

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Metal Gear, The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Bukkake, Creampie, Deep throat, F/F, Hung Loli, Incest, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sistercest, Sleep Sex, Stomach Bulge, excessive cum, messy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: Young Sarah find herself feeling horny one night and sneaks into her sister's room for some late night futanari fun.
Relationships: Sunny Emmerich/Sarah (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Sarah and Sunny's Late night fun

When the clock strikes midnight across the country, thousands of good little girls were sleeping soundly having wholesome dreams. Sarah was not one of those little girls. Sarah had no intention of staying under the covers and dreaming after her mother had tucked her in. What she had planned was less than wholesome. For the little pre-teen Sarah wasn’t like most little girls her age, she was a slut for big Futa Cocks!

She’d discovered porn and sex at an early age and was utterly addicted to it. While most girls were playing with their dolls and doing each other's hair, Sarah was playing with her pussy and trying to get the dick of her dreams… the one between her little sister's legs.

Sarah’s sister Sunny had been born with a particularly large member that grew to an inhuman length and produced copious amounts of semen at an alarming rate. Sunny was a little embarrassed of the eleven inches of premium meat that dangled from her crotch but when she got going there was no stopping her. Sunny was the type, who preferred to be alone and bury herself in books. She was so adept at this that she could read while Sarah tended to her towering erection. Sarah and Sunny’s trysts were numerous and frequent, when they were together they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. The only barrier that usually stopped them from fucking like animals was school but even then Sarah found her ways despite Sunny being apprehensive about it.

Tonight, Sarah was feeling especially horny. After her mom had said goodnight, she was quick to throw off her covers and dive a hand into her pants. Tweaking one of her budding breasts with her hand while her other went to town on her clit. Her pussy was on fire and it was yearning for a feeling only cock would satisfy! Several minutes of furious rubbing did nothing to sate her hunger. Only thing to do was to wake up Sunny and get her fill. Only problem was that Sunny was a heavy sleeper and waking her up was difficult, this wouldn’t deter her though. Sarah continued masturbating in her room until she was sure her parents were asleep and sprung her plan into action. Sunny’s room was across from hers thankfully so she didn’t need to go far. Opening her door slowly, she snuck out into the dark hallway and opened the door to Sunny’s room, closing it behind her.

Inside Sunny’s room was covered in various posters of all her favorite anime and video games, “nerd stuff” as Sunny called it. Her shelves and dressers are littered with figures, statues, and other memorabilia. But what Sarah wanted was right in the center of the room. Sunny was sleeping soundly, wrapped in a blanket. Her ashen gray hair draped over her big eyes, dreaming of some epic fantasy where she was a valiant hero.

Sarah got in bed with her and pulled back the blanket covering her beloved little sister. Sunny hardly offered any resistance and was not perturbed in the slightest by the almost frantic jostling of the blankets she was wrapped in.

Sarah licked her lips when she’d revealed her sister from the blanket cocoon, that big cock of hers making a prominent bulge in the little black PJ’s her sister was wearing. She climbed on top of the small girl and started grinding her aching pussy against her prominent bulge. She leaned down and gave her a deep kiss on the lips, hoping it would wake her sister up but to no avail. That didn’t stop her from continuing to suck Sunny’s pink little lips, pulling on them and licking them. She tried to stick her tongue in her sister’s mouth but her sisters lips were shut tight, no entry.

Sarah felt a different approach was needed and removed herself from her sister’s frame.

Off you go! She said to herself as she grabbed the waistband of her sister's pajama pants and pulled them off with one fell swoop. Next her panties would need to go, her cock and balls nestled neatly inside, filling the undergarment to the brim with Loli girl meat. Sarah pulled them down with little fuss and her thick futa genitals came spilling onto the bed. Her sack was large and heavy, filled with egg sized testicles that Sarah knew were absolutely SWIMMING with gallons of thick goopy girl jizz. Even in its flaccid state, Sunny’s cock was something to behold. Her sack was large enough to act as a cushion for it, it was a girthy six inches that Sarah could barely wrap her hands around. Sarah and her mother often wondered how Sunny could remain standing upright without losing her balance. Sunny never once complained about this massive weight swinging between her thighs. Sarah thought that combined her cock and balls had to weigh something like six pounds or more.

Without a word she lifted Sunny’s great shaft with both of her tiny hands and began stroking her off to get her to full hardness. Sunny’s general lack of a sexual drive made it difficult to get her hard and that was when she was awake. Sarah was going to have to do everything in her power to get her hard and keep her there. Her hands were gripping her massive foreskin, which on Sunny was practically a thick penile coat and stroked it over the numerous amounts of fat bulging veins that mottled the surface of Sunny’s girl cock. Such a large cock required a huge amount of blood to keep functioning and alive but strangely Sunny never seemed to tire when her cock hit a full hardness. Just another mystery for Sunny's family to ponder.

Sarah could feel the massive meat pillar in her hands starting to engorge with blood, feeling the heartbeat inside increase and its veins begin to pulse with fresh blood. Sunny exhaled heavily but remained asleep. Sarah knew she was going to tire before this thing managed to grow another inch and decided to try a different approach. She stood up on her knees and thrust her hips forward, shoving her petite pussy onto her sister's cock. Hands still wrapped around it she began grinding into the large urethral bulge that protruded down the middle of Sunny’s cock. The girl’s loads were so thick and copious her cumvein had expanded to an obscene size to create the pressure needed for it to shoot out. Her pussy juices bled through the fabric of her pajamas as she masuturbated herself on her sister’s cock liike adventurous teen would do to a pillow. This really got Sunny going, her cock expanding further and growing larger. Sarah smiled devilishly as she watched her massive flesh pole grow slowly to it’s full size of eleven inches, it’s girth increasing by a factor of 25%.

Sarah let her sister’s cock go and just stood looking at it tower over her sister’s petite little frame. Surprisingly the tower of meat didn’t bend at any point and stood as tall as an empire state building made of girl meat.

Finally…. Sarah locked her hands around her sister’s shaft and pulled back her foreskin to reveal her ginormous cockhead and the veiny skin underneath. Sunny was always sure to keep her cock spotless so there was no need to worry about anything extra. Sarah began to run her tongue around this revealed space, savoring the salty taste of sweat and the delicious earthy taste of succulent girl dick. The sudden stimulation was enough for a powerful contraction of the muscle inside sunny’s cumveinn to send a dollop of thick sperm shooting from her dickhole.

“SPLOOORCH” Her dick lips audibly quivered as a thick sperm chunk blasted into Sarah’s mouth. She closed it quickly and began chewing up the hyper virile baby batter. Sunny’s balls produced so much sperm that it often clumped into chunks like this, allowing Sarah to really enjoy her sister's gift. She chewed and chewed, rolling enough sperm to impregnate five women around in her mouth before swallowing. Her reverent licking soon turned to slight sucking as she traced her tongue up her large mushroom head and put her lips around her cock. Sliding her head down onto it, Sunny’s girth was quick to fill her mouth to the brim, impeding breathing from this orifice but Sarah didn’t really care. Mouth full of cock she started bobbing up and down, taking a few inches at a time. Her tongue lapped helplessly around the massive engorged schlong taking up 95% of her mouth, the real pleasure came from Sarah’s vacuum like sucking. Her mouth had started to water significantly and she started spitting all over Sunny’s leaning tower of penis in order to get her nice and lubed up for what was to come. She put her lips down as hard as she could on the next blow, pushing Sunny’s cock to her tonsils all the while vocalizing a cheer of determination as it felt like her jaw was being dislocated from her mouth. Thankfully her jaw held on as she impaled Sunny’s cock farther into her throat.

Five inches in, Sunny’s fist sized cock head has bulged Sarah’s petite throat significantly, ensuring she’d have a rough time eating anything after this. She gagged hard, her throat muscles clenching tightly against her sister’s monster cockhead but even still she was unfettered. As the mucus and saliva gathering in her throat bubbled up the length of the girl sausage wedged in her throat, she continued her vicious impaling.

Six. Seven. Eight.

She nearly had it all down, her ass stuck out as she had bent completely over onto her little sister’s member. She was choking and gagging violently, tears running down her cheeks but again she persevered.

Nine... Ten...Eleven! She had swallowed her sister’s cock for the first time, all that practice with cucumbers had proven successful. With nearly a full foot of throbbing futa power throbbing in her distended throat, it was time for the real fun to begin. Her throat muscles worked in a lewd concert with the mouth at the base of her cock to give her a full oral job. The room that was once silent became alive with the sounds of glottal churning as her little loli throat tugged and pulled at her cock from different directions, as well as mouthy gargling as Sunny began leak a stream of potent pre-cum into Sarah’s ruined throat cavity which mixed with her spit to form a gunky throat slime that coated her cock and leaked from the lips of Sarah on to Sunny balls. Sarah’s hands were firmly on said balls, massaging them as she began wrenching her head upwards, moving the drenched bolus of cock meat up and down her abused throat. The slime collecting inside her oral pathway, shot from her nose as she worked desperately to bring her sister to orgasm. Sarah did her best to remain conscious, as it became near impossible to breathe. Her thoughts were reduced to nothing but lust addled musings. Sarah’s once cute expression had been twisted into a untantalizing display of lewdness. Her eyes were watering, face had turned red, a unholy mire bubbled and leaked from her face holes as her jaw had been stretched open with Sunny’s fleshy log.

Sunny was still fast asleep, blissfully unaware that she was balls deep in her sister’s throat. It would take heaven and earth to wake her which was what Sarah hoped would happen once she got her to cum. Sarah moved from massaging her swollen balls to grasping her base again to help get free the cock that was so lodged into her throat. She began using both hands to stroke the last six inches she’d freed from her throat. Twisting her hands up the veiny rod for maximum pleasure. All this time the massive monster was throbbing powerfully and wreaking havoc inside her throat. Sunny’s cock was straining against the pressure clenching down on it and with her throat filling with more and more of the syrupy slime, it was time to let up. Sarah pulled her flushed face from Sunny’s member with all her might, the oxygen starved loli barely had enough strength to free it from her gullet. It dragged along with it the contents of her throat and when her lips finally popped open, the syrupy cummy mess fell back onto the cock, showering in the fruits of her labor. Sarah placed a fist to her lips and swallowed what remained down her aching throat. Finally able to take a full breath she pushed Sunny’s cock towards her face and began stroking it with all of her might, she had to be close.. Had to be!

Suddenly she could feel her cumvein begin to fill with her creamy load and her cock began to tremble as suddenly with a loud “GLUUURCH!” her dickhole fired a nice gloppy salvo on to Sunny’s face with the force of a garden hose. Sunny’s dick continues to erupt in massive spurts, plastering her pillows and gluing her hair to them, her cute facial features buried in a chunky mess. With the last spurts finally subsided her eyes flew open and she shot up from the bed. Sunny’s face was dripping in nut spunk and the still recovering Sarah could make out that she was not happy under the river of cum slopping off her drenched hair and features.

“SARAH! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!” She slammed her fists in the bed. “Look at my face! And my pillows are ruined!”

“I’m sorry, Sunny.” (She was not.) “I was just really horny and it was the kind of horny that only your big cock could satisfy.”

Sarah sighed and crossed her arms, staring daggers at her slut of an older sister. The awkward silence broken by the sound of goopy cum strands sliding down her head and splattering onto her PJ’s leaving big white stains. She couldn’t stay mad at her forever though, at least not with this throbbing erection clouding her better judgement. “Darn it, Sarah. Shut up and kiss me, you tramp!” She lunged forward and tackled Sarah, her cock smacking against her abdomen hard. Sunny pushed it out of the way and started kissing her sister wildly like she had no self control and Sarah did the same. Their faces stuck together due to the torrent of nut sludge still attached to Sunny’s face. Sarah was quick to turn her sister’s visage into an all you can eat buffet, turning her attention to her sister's features and drink down her seed. She would take the chunky nut into her nut and feed it sunny while their fumbling hands frantically worked to get themselves undressed. Shirts were thrown over heads and undergarments removed all while they sucked and swapped cum from each other.

It wasn’t long until their bellies were full of Sunny’s swill and her face was licked clean. Her fat fuckstick occasionally spewing her chunky mire onto Sarah’s budding breasts. Each spurt making a gurgling “GLORP” sound, as it shot from her powerful member. The two were giggling like school girls as they grinded against each other and sucked each other’s tongue.

“You like kissing your little sister don’t you!” Sunny accused. “Older siblings shouldn’t make out with their little sisters.” This was their form of dirty talk, Sarah loved hearing about how what they were doing was considered wrong.

“Yeah I love making out with my little sister and I love sucking on her little nipples.” She pushed Sunny’s dick out of the way and grabbed her sister’s bare chest and started lapping at her tiny little nubs. The way her tongue was licking at her hardened nips sent electricity rippling through her body, her toes curling up from the stimulation.

“Mmph! God, I hope you grow some big fucking boobs so you can smother me in them.” Sarah gave her left nipple a firm suck. “You know what I love more than sucking on my sexy little sisters, nipples.” “What’s that?” “Getting my Little sister’s big cock in my pussy.” She smiled from ear to ear. “I’m such a dirty little pervert, I deserve to be punished.” “I’m gonna punish you real good sis, and there’s no calling for time outs. We're going until morning.” Sunny smirked as she had to back up about a foot to get her cock into position. She didn’t wait or tease her, Sunny lurched forward and punched her cock right into her sister like a world champion boxer. Sarah’s tiny box had been more than dug out from hours upon hours of having her ovaries rearranged by Sunny’s unrelenting fuckhammmer. Her pussy had grown to be deeper than most for her age, the relatively small opening quickly stretched open to accommodate Sunny’s size, a very visible bulge appearing in her abdomen as the massive log slipped all the way in to her cervix. Sunny’s eyes went wide as she felt that TKO cunt punch slam into her sensitive babymaker. She wasn’t deep enough for Sunny’ to get all the way in, a few inches were still sticking out. The pleasure from the single thrust was enough to make her whole body convulse in pleasure and Sunny was only getting started.

Due to her stature and cock size, Sunny had a particular way of delivering her pussy destroying assault. Putting her hands on the bed she threw her ass up into the air taking her self half way out and then slammed it back in. Sarah’s pussy juices drooled down the massive member and her walls did their best to try and contract around it but there was no use in defending against Sunny’s battering ram. Sarah bit in the bed, screaming her head off as Sunny plowed her pussy with no remorse. Her little ass bounced up and down her mountain cockflesh excavated her sister’s pussy ready to deliver a payload any moment.

Sarah’s battered cervix was causing her to orgasm over and over again, her thoughts turning to mush as every pleasure center was firing at full blast. The bed creaked underneath them from the force of this little girl’s fucking. It was a sight to behold, a giant dicked 11 year old was fucking like a grown man would. How she had all this stamina and strength was anyone’s guess.

Sunny felt her massive testicles start to tighten and felt a rumbling inside: it was almost time. She let herself drop down into her sister and pinned her to the bed as a torrent of backed up cream was shot through her cumvein thanks to the powerful contractions of her world class girl meat. The first shot felt like a gut punch for Sarah as her dickhole spewed forth a mass of semen the passed into her cervix and into her womb. More and more followed after that, she could feel Sunny’s troopers invading her womb, all of them searching for an egg to make a baby. However like always luck was on the sister’s side as no egg happened to be planted, sparing them a sistercest baby.

Sunny's face scrunched up as she wordlessly continued to unload into her sister feeling relief as her balls emptied. Sarah on other hands was mumbling and mewling in ecstasy and her belly swelled, her womb pregnant with sperm. What wouldn’t fit in her womb spilled over top of Sunny’s cock and made its way toward her entrance. Sunny pulled her waist up and grabbed onto Sarah’s legs as she attempted to pull herself out. Sarah’s pussy was gripping her too tightly and when she finally popped she fell back a bit as her cock shot a long rope across Sarah’s torso, her pussy spilled forth a river of semen onto the bed.

Sunny got back into position and jacked her giant dick as best as she could, splattering her sister’s face and nubile body with large chunky strands. Sarah sucked a nice long morsel from her chest and swallowed it.

“M-more… please.” She said weakly, her body exhausted from the orgasms.

“Turn around. Your ass is next.” Sunny demanded, her cock still at full mast. Sarah did as she asked, turning around to show her little fat butt. Two big round cheeks on such a small frame drove Sunny nuts. She pounced again, fiddling to get her cock into Sarah’s tight anus. Sarah winced as she felt her butt gape open to allow Sunny inside. Unlike her vagina, her asshole offered no barrier so Sunny could get in with no problem; this wasn’t Sarah’s first rodeo.

Having a stick up your ass was a common saying but Sarah knew exactly how it felt. Her belly had bulged outwards due to the footlong cock buried inside of her. She imagined this how a puppet would feel with someone’s hand inside them controlling their actions. She gripped the bed and she knew she would need to hold on for dear life. Sunny was taking a second to enjoy the clenching warmth of Sarah’s asshole before she ruined it and gaped her into oblivion. Sticking her waist up into the air as high as she could get it she started pounding her sister’s butt with renewed vigor, her balls lewdly slapping against her cheeks with every thrust. Sarah bit down on the bed hard, screaming at the top of her lungs. She loved how much it hurt and how good it made her feel. She loved feeling violated by her little sister and couldn’t have her stomach filled with her delicious cum.

It would be a long night for sure...

/-/

As the morning sunlight pierced through the blinds covering the window and the birds started to chirp. Both sisters lay in bed absolutely exhausted. Their bodies covered in perspiration and Sarah was especially glazed with a thick layer of semen across her body. Her belly was swollen and full. A combination of congealing seed swimming around in her still developing womb and clogging up her guts. She rubbed her belly satisfied with their all night fuck fest. Her anus and vagina were still leaking cum onto the bed, the sheets underneath were utterly ruined. She looked over at Sunny whose ashen gray hair was draped over one eye as she had drifted off to sleep. Her cock lay draped over her leg, the balls beneath them had shrunk considerably seeing how much backed up nut she had just pumped into her sister.

Sarah reached a hand over to Sunny to shake her awake but Sunny pushed her hand away and rolled over.

“Sarah if this about round 10 I’m not in the mood. I need sleeeeeep.” She mumbled.

“It’s not about that but if you're up for it…” “No.”

“Alright well uh, we gotta clean all this mess up before mom sees. Your bed sheets are completely soaked.” Sarah looked at the once blue bed sheets that were now stained completely white.

“That sounds like a you problem.” Sunny said, not giving any shits.

“What!? It’s your cum!”

“You woke me up and made me horny. This your fault.”

“You wanted to fuck me, don’t blame this on me. You could have just thrown me out.”

“If you want more of my dick you're going to clean up after me. Or no more sex.”

“Ooooooooh.” Sarah fumed but relented, she didn’t have much of a choice. “Fine. Anything else I can get you princess?”

“You can eat my ass out while I finish my Soul Eater Manga later.”

“Wh-what! I mean not like I’d say no but you can just demand that I do that after I’ve done this for you! You should be eating me!”

“Naaaah. I tired. I sleep.”

Sarah then heard snoring coming from Sunny’s direction and she sighed loudly in response.

Little sisters really could be a drag.some times… but a great fuck.


End file.
